As disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example, a band of this type known in the prior art is so configured that a bendable strip portion is formed into, and held as, a ring during use. The proximal portion of the strip portion includes a through hole through which the strip portion is passed from the distal portion thereof, and the intermediate portion of the strip portion includes many teeth formed in series of a saw-toothed pattern. A engaging portion for engaging a tooth is provided on the inner periphery of the through hole. The engaging portion can be moved by operating a tab portion integral with the engaging portion.
When using the band, first, the strip portion is bent and the distal portion is passed into the through hole, thereby forming the strip portion into a ring. When the strip portion is passed through the through hole from the distal portion thereof, a tooth is engaged to the engaging portion, and the strip portion is kept in the ring form. Thus, it is possible to hang various containers or bundle various members together. When adjusting the diameter of the ring, the tab portion is operated to unhook the engaging portion from the tooth, after which the strip portion is pulled in a direction out of the through hole or passed deeper into the through hole, thereby engaging a different tooth to the engaging portion. When turning the strip portion in the ring form back into a flat shape, the strip portion is pulled out of the through hole similarly after the engaging portion is unhooked from the tooth.